


A dream

by Pomelofangirl



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, iwamoge monster semi au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomelofangirl/pseuds/Pomelofangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why would Rin dream about Haru being a half-fish man?</p>
<p>That really sounded like something from the show all of them were watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elviniard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elviniard/gifts).



> This is halfway based on the drama track, and also halfway on the mook.  
> Sorry if it's not something you had in mind, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!
> 
> Happy Holidays :D

It was when they were already training for the tournament, a bit after the day they made snowmen.

On their way to the swimclub, Haru heard Rin and Makoto talk about something he couldn't make any sense of.

“Chouzetsu Gattai Doppelganger? What is that?” he asked, and Rin and Makoto looked at Haru as if he was raised on an alien planet.

“It's the new show. Don't you know?” Rin looked dissapointed, but Makoto only smiled and tried to recreate the transformation.

“You know, its the one we watched with the twins 2 days ago. Suuupeeer fusioooon doppelganger.”

Haruka looks at both of them as if they grew antoher head.

“I haven't watched it.” 

“Well then, be sure to do it when you have the time, Haru.”

They left it at that, because they started nearing the swimclub. But in the days to come, Rin and Makoto still talked about the show and Haruka felt a bit left out.

His mother was working late, and his father was out of town. When he wasn't swimming, Haruka had plenty of time, and that is why, he started watching the show his friends mentioned.

It wasn't anything new or special, the concept of fighting good with evil was overdone many times and other shows did it too. It wasn't as good as the Deep sea creatures game, and Haru didn't develop much interest in it. He did watch it only so he wouldn't feel left out when his friends talked.

However, one day, Rin mentioned that he had a weird dream about him and Haru.  
That startled Haruka.

Why would Rin dream about Haru being a half-fish man?

That really sounded like something from the show all of them were watching.

The premise of it was that the world was the same as they know it, but in that world, clones of normal people also exist. They are not human clones, but merged with animals. The Dark Hero is the protagonist and he makes the clones seem more humane, by letting them know that they are not weird or anything.

That Rin would have a dream in which he was the policeman (and the policeman had a dark uniform) and Haru was a half-fish man told Haruka something, but he didn't pay much thought into it.

It was just a stupid dream. Rin was full of unconventional ideas.

However, ever since that day, Haruka started to have dreams which were influenced by the show of Gattai Doppelganger. 

_It started with him, Rin and Makoto being normal people._

_Suddenly, one day, Rin was changed into a half man, half shark. Without telling anyone. In fact it took some time for Haru to notice it. By the time he wanted to do something about it, it was too late._

_The only way for Rin to realize that he was not defined by being turned into a half-shark-half-man was for Haru to take over the darkness from him, and become an Iwamoge Monster._

_Only then could he take Rin on as an equal._

Truly these dreams were troublesome. 

The day before Rin announced that he's going to Australia, Haru had another dream influenced by the show.

_He was on his way to become a dark hero and save Rin, but suddenly, Rin vanished without a trace. He was nowhere to be found._

_Haru searched for him, and searched but couldn't find him._

In fact, he was relieved when he saw Rin in school the next day.

But when they went to their tree and Rin told him the words that changed his life, Haruka was dissapointed. That he will swim with Rin only once, and then he'll leave.

“At least I will know where he's going, it's not like he will vanish without a trace.”

When Rin left, Haru's dreams subdued. He couldn't find Rin, after all.

But after he raced Sousuke, he had another dream.

_In it, he met Sousuke, who was half butterfly, half man. He called out to someone, and then, Haru saw Rin._

_Rin seemed to be even darker, but then something occurred._

_Sousuke gave half of his power to Rin, and a cool transformation began. They were one, and that is how Butterfly Cross, Dark Hero, came to be._

_As it turned out it was a final straw for Haru to become an Iwamoge Monster-moge._

He distanced himself from Rin both in his dream world, and in reality.

It wasn't like Rin wrote to him anyway.

After the race with Rin during the new years break in their middle school, Haru had other dreams. His Iwamoge-persona turned Nagisa into a half-penguin, and somehow he found a sciencist with no closer relation to him.

Iwamoge Monster-moge was wrecking havoc and turning people around him into dark half-animals.

That was, until his second year in high school.  
At that time, he didn't have those dreams that often.   
But when he saw the recruiting movie of the film club, and when Rin came back to his life, he started to have those dreams again. They were somehow a continuity of each other, each time he fell asleep he left off where his previous dream ended.

Soon after the swim club formed, he could put the face to the name of the sciencist in his dreams. It was Rei Ryugazaki.

_The only person who hasn't been turned into a half-animal was Makoto._

_Haru didn't remember the details, but at some point Makoto had hidden from the Iwamoge Monster. And nobody was able to find him._

_But one day, he was found and Iwamoge's servants brought him there and locked him up._

_And everything would go according to their plan, if Rin didn't appear._

_Haru was schocked to see him. He was astonished that Rin would even try to talk him out of it._

_“Don't you remember? Your past? Has turning into an Iwamoge Monster really make you forget?”_

_“Shut up-moge.”_

_“Remember yourself, Haru! Even thought my body was changed too, I never forgot my burning heart or the limit of my powers!”_

_Then Sousuke came along and both of them morphed into a Butterfly Cross, Dark Hero._

_It defeated the Iwamoge Monster in Haru, and he was able to remember his past._

_Why did he become the Iwamoge in the first place?_

_It was to save Rin._

Somehow, his life was always about Rin, either saving him or being saved by Rin.

That realization made Haru stop having those dreams. He didn't mention them to anybody, for years to come.

That was, until he and Rin went for a date, which was very similar to what 12 year old Rin dreamed of. 

It was then Haru remembered something, and he really needed to share it with Rin. 

“Hey Haru, remember in 6th grade when you told me I couldn't possibly dream up such a stupid dream?”

“Yeah.”

“So well. It's not a dream anymore. Because you are here with me, and this is reality.”

Haruka then looked at Rin. He wanted to tell him that in comparison with his fantasy saga, which is also very similar to their own love story, Rin's dreams aren't stupid at all.  
But then Rin's words reached him.

And Haruka knew.

This is better than any dream.


End file.
